Through all the pain
by Schreiberin44
Summary: Lt. Danny Green is fighting against his inner demons after burying the fifths member of his team, not knowing that it could get a whole lot worse. When a mission goes south and Danny is facing a group of armed child soldiers its a life and death decision thats going to change his life forever. Can Kara protect him from his demons? Be warned I like putting Danny into harms way!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

Thanks for stopping by! This is obviously a Kara and Danny fanfiction. Timeline is after 2x04.

I totally write for reviews I have to admit. So please if you read it leave a review. The are getting me to write more and I really do appreciate them a lot. So please have fun reading.

And don't be to hard on my with spelling or grammatical errors as English is NOT my first language.

Oh and if you like to watch some Danny and Kara videos on Youtube please watch my channel:

watch?v=HMJ4is6ys00

 **Chapter 1 – Five**

Kara made her way to the deck, wanting to welcome her Captain back on the ship with a warming applause. She was so glad they got him back safely and as always she was more than glad Danny had returned safely.  
Full of joy she entered the deck as she could hear muffled voices and not the cheering she had expected.

"What is going on?" Kara asked Miller who was standing right beside her. She could see the captain and Doctor Scott.

"Someone got hit." Miller said and Kara could feel her heart skipping a beat. She had heard Danny talking over the radio. He was okay. He had to be okay.

Kara tried to see something as she spotted Danny rising from the ground, the dead body of Cosetti in his strong arms.

"Oh no!", Kara said as she looked right into Danny's eyes. She could see behind the facade of the brave Navy Seal. She knew how bad Danny was still dealing with the death of Frankie and his 2 Navy Seal friends. He had been the one to get Cosetti into his team. He had been the one that had told Cosetti he could prove himself. And now he was the one that was carrying his lifeless body back to the ship. Kara swallowed, her eyes never leaving Danny's haunted eyes. She could literally feel his pain.

Kara knew that Danny would have to go through debriefing so she knew better than to search for him on the ship. She tried to get herself busy until she made her way towards his Cabin that he was sharing with Tex for a little while now.

Kara was happy that Tex was his room mate since Frankie had died. He was looking out for him and cheering him up in his usual Tex style and she knew that Danny and Tex where getting along just great.  
She knocked softly on the door but it was only Tex meeting her as she had already expected. "Danny still at debriefing?" She asked,

"Yeah. We finished about 10 minutes ago but you know Danny. He is searching for answers."  
"How is he holding up?"

"He was pretty shaken by the events. Captain is talking to him." Kara exhaled a little. She was glad he was with their Captain now.  
"Can you tell him I've been here. I will check in again in around half an hour."

"Will do."

"Thanks Tex."

As Danny entered the cabin Tex was sitting on his bed watching him closely.

"Kara was looking for you." He said while Danny just nodded. He had already thought about Kara during debriefing.

"I have to shower first." Danny said looking down on his T-Shirt that was soaked in Cosetti's blood. The pure image of it made him want to vomit. He got his shirt over his head wincing as the pain shot through his body again.

"You okay?" Tex asked, looking down at Danny with furrowed brows.

"Got slammed against the railing during the mess. Just a bruise." Danny said not able to see anything though the blood on his body. Cosetti's blood.

Tex followed his gaze breathing out deeply.

"Go get a shower. I will wait here if Kara returns. And just give me that shirt, I will take care of it." Tex said jumping from his bed. Danny handed him the shirt before heading towards the shower. As he stepped outside the cabin he nearly bumped into Kara.

"Danny." Her voice was soft and he could feel her eyes on his bloodied chest.

"It's...it's not mine. Obviously."

"I know."

"Look I really want to grab a shower. I can't..."

"I know." Kara said again, giving him a warm smile.

"Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course. I just want you to know that I am here, no matter what." Kara said touching Danny's arm. How much she would have loved to feel him near right now. Their relationship wasn't a secret anymore but they had agreed to not get romantic in the public areas of the ship. "Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Danny tried his best to get the blood away from his body, focusing only on the task of cleaning his body. He couldn't think of the feeling of Cosettis dead body in his arms. He couldn't think of the look the dying man had given him. The look that instantly mixed with the look that Frankie had given him, right before he had blown his head away with the gun. Danny could feel his stomach tighten. He couldn't let all those images get to him. Scrubbing over his right side Danny winced again at the pain, shaking his head in anger. Cosetti died and he was acting like a baby because of a small bruise.

Danny dried himself and dressed into some fresh casual cloths before he made his way to the upper deck, just wanting to watch the stars for a little while, finding some peace in the darkness of the ocean. He sat down in a small space burying his head in his hands while the tears finally found their way, getting some pressure away. He couldn't cry during the reception. He was a Lieutenant, he had man demanding on him, he had to be the strong leader but right now he was just Danny Green and he felt so lost that it took all of his strength to not scream in pure agony.

As he finally returned to his cabin he wasn't surprised to find Tex still waiting for him. The two had really grown close during the last weeks since he had joined the team not long after Frankie's death.

"I will not ask you if you are good right now." Tex said.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be able to find the right answer to it." Danny admitted before lowering himself into his bunk, trying to not give away the pain his chest was giving him.  
"Buddy just so you know. I am here man."

"I know. Thanks Tex."

Danny could barely find some rest during the night and he knew that Tex was well aware of his tossing and turning. As he had accidentally groaned out in pain for what felt like the hundredth time that night the room was suddenly filled with light. Danny tried to blink against the light while Tex hopped from his bunk to the floor right beside him.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked looking at Danny with wild hair and bloodshot eyes. It was clear that he hadn't slept a second himself.

"Just go back to sleep." Danny muttered.

"Sleep? Are you kidding me? Do you need me to get Doc Rios?"

"What? No!"

"What is going on."

"As I told you. Just banged up my side but nothing to worry about."

"Does not sound like that."

"I know. It's just uncomfortable. Come on just head back to bed. I will get back on deck, can't find any sleep anyway." Danny said before swinging his legs out of his bank.

"You should get some rest too." Tex said watching Danny for a second. He didn't like it at all.

"I can't okay? Just go back up there and sleep. I will be fine." Danny said before getting dressed again and leaving the room. The images where haunting him. It wasn't just the physical pain in his side.

"Hey. Danny still inside?" Kara asked as she met Tex in front of their cabin the next morning.

"No. He got up during the night, he couldn't find any rest. Kara he banged up his side yesterday. I have a feeling he is trying to play it down but I really don't like it."

"What?" Kara asked, getting pale. She hadn't expected that.

"He was obviously in pain."  
"I will go and check on him." Kara said, knowing exactly where to head.  
She made her way to the upper deck and found Danny on his favorite spot. He was sitting on the floor, head on the wall behind him. Kara could tell, even with the distance that was still between them, that he was looking like hell.

He looked up as he heard the footsteps smiling tiredly at Kara. Of course she knew where to find him. She slid down beside him laying her hand gently on his arm.

"I talked to Tex."

"I hope he found some sleep. It's not easy to deal with this guy when he is tired." Danny said smiling a little.

"Danny what's going on? Tex told me that you are in pain."

"It's nothing. Just a bruise. Nothing to worry about."

"But I am worried. The fact that you are in pain is one thing but Danny I am more worried about the things you have been through. I am afraid you are not dealing with everything and I can only imagine how hard it is for you with Frankie, Cosetti and all the others."

"They died under my watch. Five members of my Team died." Danny exhaled deeply, the images sweeping into his mind with full force again. He swallowed hard against the burning tears in his eyes, knowing that Kara was probably the only person he had ever showed just one hundred percent Danny Green too.

"I am scared." Danny said, his voice barely a whisper while he could feel Kara getting on her heels, her small arms taking him into her warm embrace.

"I am too." She said and he could hear that she was crying too.

How did they get into all this mess?

….to be continued!

You guys want more? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Guys you are amazing. PLEASE keep your reviews up. I am really really happy. To all the guests I couldn't say my personal thank you to via PM: THANK YOU!

Hopefully I will hear from you again after this chapter. As I said reviews are always making me happy and so I continued writing and the second Chapter is now ready :-)

Oh and I saw the link is not working. So if you want to watch Danny and Kara videos on youtube: My name there is Resslerlicious.

Have fun with the new chapter!

 **Chapter 2 – No opportunity**

Danny dried his tears before looking back at Kara after what felt like an eternity.

"We should head inside. Shift starts soon." Danny said receiving a small nod.

"Are you going to be okay for the ceremony."

"I have to be, don't see any other option." Kara knew that Danny was right. She could feel her heart aching for him. She got to her feet while Danny hissed in pain as he got up.

"Come on we will see Doc Rios now."

"I can't."

"Danny you are in pain! You need to let that get checked!"

"I bruised my ribs. Doc Rios will have to get me on light duty and that is defiantly one of the last things I could handle right now. Remember what happened during the last time? I can't be sidelined. Not now, not in this situation."

"I get that but you need to let that get checked Danny! Come on we will go and see where Rachel is. She is no Navy Doc so she can just have a look and you don't get sidelined automatically." Danny exhaled slowly, knowing that Kara was probably right. The pain in his side has increased a lot during the last hours.

"Alright. But I will not stand down, not a second." He said following Kara towards the lab.

"Rachel?" Kara asked getting Rachel to turn around. She was all alone in the lab as they had hoped for.

"Kara, Danny you guys okay?", Rachel asked, automatically seeing that something was wrong.

"We need a favor." Kara started before Danny stepped forward. He didn't need her to speak for him, this was his own mess.

"I need a favor." He said.

"What is going on?", Rachel put the chart down she was holding.

"I banged my ribs during the shooting yesterday. I know I bruised them but I need to stand on the mission." Danny said getting Rachel to exhale.

"And you don't want to see Doc Rios because he would put you on light duty. Danny..."

"Please. You just need to have a look. I will be okay. My team needs me. Now more than ever." Rachel exhaled for another time looking straight into Danny's eyes.

"Get over there and take your shirt off." She said following Danny and Kara. Danny hissed in pain again, needing Kara's help to get out of his shirt.

"Oh Danny!" He could hear Kara say after she spotted the dark bruises on his side.

"That does not look to good." Rachel said sitting down on the office chair so she could have a closer look on Danny's upper body.

"Raise your hands over your head and take in a deep breath."She ordered and watched Danny's side as he did what she had just told him. It was obvious that he had problems breathing in deeply.

"Okay this is going to hurt. Lean against the wall over there." Rachel said before putting pressure on his ribs, trying to locate if any of the ribs was broken.

"You need an X-Ray but I am pretty aware that that is not going to happen. I can't tell if they are broken or not. I couldn't feel anything."

"So you gonna wrap me up and give me some pain pills and I am going to be just fine, right?" Danny asked putting his shirt back on with Kara's help.

"I can only admit that you go to light duty for at least 2 weeks. If a rib is broken and you make just one wrong move it can easily puncture something internaly. It can cause massive damage, internal bleeding..."

"I know." Danny said his eyes begging Rachel to just stop before he turned his attention back on Kara.

"Danny." She said her voice begging him to do as Rachel had just told him.

"I will be fine."

"You don't know that! And how will you handle the tactical vest with that ribs?", Kara said, her hands protectively on her belly.

"She is right Danny."

"I will manage. But I really need some pain pills doc." Rachel exhaled deeply before walking over to one of the storage containers.

"These are the strongest we have. Take them with caution."

"Thanks Rachel."

"Be careful Danny. I don't want to perform any field surgery on you alright?"

"I will be." Danny replied, putting a hand onto Karas still flat belly.

"I promise." He said.

Kara glanced sideways towards Danny more than once during the ceremony. He was a little hunched over and she could see the sweat on his face, he was clearly in pain. Again it was on him to take the flag out of Captain Chandlers hands. He saluted before stepping back into the line, his face a blank mask. Kara knew he was trained to keep his feelings to himself but she also knew that he was struggling.

"Did you see Doc Rios?", Tex asked as soon as Danny was back in their cabin after the ceremony for a quick change.

"Nope but Dr. Scott. Can you help me with this damn shirt?"

"Oh dear. Broken?" Tex asked tilting his head towards Danny's breast.

"She wasn't quite sure about that. Tex this needs to stay between us you got that?"

"Of course. I will be on your hip during the next mission, that's one thing you can be pretty sure about."

"Thanks."

"How are you holding up otherwise?"

"I am fine Tex. Just leave it. I don't need to talk about it and I don't want to talk about it."

"About which part?"

"Tex I mean it. Come on. Captain wants to see us. He might got something on the sub."

"Yes Sir."

Danny was glad as he could finally sit down in the evening facing Kara who was just grabbing her meal too. As they where all alone Danny didn't even try to mask the pain he was in while sitting down.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked immediately.

"Captain just briefed us. We will head inland tomorrow."

"Oh Danny tomorrow already?"

"Yeah I know. Tex promised me to be glued to my hip so you don't need to worry about that. He knows everything. I will take some of the wonderful pills in the morning."

"You know its hard for me too." Kara said, her voice cracking while she stopped eating. She didn't feel like eating anyways.

"I don't want to put any more weight on your shoulders but I am so scared you will be the next one that is carried back to the ship, wounded, dead..." Kara continued her voice shaking with emotions. Danny put his fork down looking straight into Kara's face.

"I know we have talked about it. I was always worried but I have faith in you and I know that you will not take any unnecessary risks but with the baby...I want this baby to get to know its father. I grew up without my father and..."

"Hey, hey, hey Kara. Just stop it. Don't go there. Stop doing this to you." Danny said getting up from his chair to kneel down in front of Kara just like she had what felt like an eternity ago and hold her like she had hold him just this morning.

"I know how you are feeling and I know what you are going through." Danny said remembering their one and only mission together where he had nearly lost it just because Kara was in danger.

"I can't just stop and you know that. Once this whole mission is over we can talk about the future and what we are going to do next but right now I need to continue my work. I can only promise you to be as careful as ever. I don't want to loose you or the baby either and I will always do everything that I can to come back to you. Okay?"

"I am sorry." Kara whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks now.

"For what?"

"For putting this onto your shoulders right now."

"Hey." Danny said with a soft voice coping Kara's face in his hands.

"There is nothing you need to be sorry for. I love you. Both of you." Danny said, kissing Kara gently.

Danny bagged away as he could hear someone clearing his throats. As he looked up he exhaled spotting the Captain.

"Anything I need to know?" He asked, looking at the tears on Kara's eyes.

"No Sir." She said cleaning her face.  
Danny got back to his seat, smiling warmly towards Kara even if he didn't feel like smiling. He knew how she was feeling about all of this but seeing her like that made his heart ache even more. He was scared too.

"Green I need you for another briefing in 10." Captain Chandler announced before leaving the room after getting his coffee.

"What is it all about?" Kara asked not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Rachel wants to see if she could find the data Dr. Hunter had mentioned in his last video and we will see if we can find the guys responsible for destroying the labs and killing all those people."

"You will wear your helm camera."

"I don't think I will need a helm on that."

"Danny it's not a question." Kara said while Danny had to smile at her.

"Yes Ma'am." He said before getting up again. He placed a gentle kiss on Kara's hair before heading to the briefing with the Captain.

….to be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Wow I am so thankful. I was so afraid when I saw no comments 2 hours after posting and then this. THANK YOU! This really means a lot to me and I can only hope you will keep the reviewing up :-)

So here we go with the next chapter. Let's get that party started ;-)

 **Chapter 3 – Open**

"Captain can I talk to you for a second?" Danny asked as soon as the briefing was finally done.

"Of course."

"Can I speak freely Sir?"

"Permission granted."

"You know that Lieutenant Foster and I...you know about or relationship."

"I am aware of it yes."

"I know that you don't like it Captain but Lieutenant Foster is extremely worried after everything that has happened during the last operations. With the baby it got all more complicated." Danny said and he could see the change in Captain Chandlers face. He was thinking back to the times when his beloved wife had been pregnant. Oh yes he could remember all too clearly how scared and worried she had been.

"I see." Tom added, curious of what this conversation was all about.

"She asked me to wear my camera. I talked to the technicians, I can put it onto my tactical vest. Other than that I would like to have an open comm. Link with Lieutenant Foster via UHF."

"And that should be good for what?"

"So she can see and hear what's going on in the field."

"And would YOU feel comfortable with that too?" Tom asked, not sure if Danny was completely okay with that too.

"I know that its going to help Lieutenant Foster so yes Sir."

"I need your head on that operation 100 percent."

"Yes Sir."

"Good than get your equipment set up and if anyone asks, it's necessary for the operation. I will tlk to Lieutenant Foster about staying on task too as she has her own position during this operation."

"Thank you Sir." Danny said, ready to turn around.

"And Green?"

"Yes?"

"It's normal. Woman are getting like this during a pregnancy. Its the hormones. It's going to be a whole lot more fun." Tom said watching a smirk appear on Danny's face.

"Thank you sir." He said before leaving the Captain behind.

On the next morning Danny and his team with the new team members started to get ready early. They had to be prepared for whatever was waiting for them. As it was about time to get dressed Danny gestured towards Tex to follow him outside.

"What's going on?" Tex asked furrowing his brows.

"I need your help."

"Anytime man."

"Can you get that tactical vest over my head and strip me in. There is no way I can manage." Tex exhaled deeply. He had heard Danny's restless sleep for the second night in a row. He knew that the pain had to be bad.

"And you think that it's a good idea heading outside in your condition."

"Tex don't start this again."

"Alright. Just wanted to ask." Tex said before heaving the tactical vest over Danny's head and getting it secured.

"How does it feel?" He asked looking straight into Danny's eyes.

"Like a dream come true." Danny joked before heading back inside. He needed to get his weapons ready.

Just as he was back on that he could see Kara enter the room. She had never been here before when he had to get ready for a current operation.  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked while he continued getting his gun ready. He nodded slowly before stepping to the side allowing them to have some privacy while talking.

"We will have teams ready for you if you need support." She said her eyes giving away her fear.  
"Alright. Well...we will be ready."  
"Be careful out there." Kara exhaled deeply fighting back the urge to kiss Danny, to feel him near. She could see that he was battling down the same feeling.

"I will." He said smiling before touching her arm quickly. It was time to head out and he couldn't allow himself to get distracted and get emotional right now.

Climbing into the rib boat was the first problem but with Tex easily helping him out without anybody noticing Danny made it to the boot safely. The ride over the waves was a completely different part. Every time the boat hit a wave Danny could feel his body screaming in pain. He tried his best not to give anything away even if he could feel the sweet tickling on his face.

After they had reached land Danny switched the camera and his comm. Link on and within seconds he could hear Kara's calm breathing in his ear. Danny had to smile a little. It felt wonderful to have her that close.

Danny exhaled as he was stepping over one dead body after another. He couldn't believe that he didn't feel shocked anymore. As they had walked into the cruise ship it had been unbelievable hard for him, for all of them, to see all those dead body's. Now it was nearly a daily routine. But today it was different. It wasn't the virus that had killed all those people. The immune had killed them, executed them, one by one. And just because they where doing the right thing, just because they had tried to help people. Just like they where doing. This was different.

"Entering the main lab." Captain Chandler announced getting Danny to focus again.

More body's, more damage.

Kara watched the screen in front of her with caution. She could remember every detail from the brief talk Captain Chandler had given her this morning. She was not allowed to talk to Danny or "disturb" him in any other way because he needed to be 100 percent alert. And so she even switched the off when she just needed to cough. Kara could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body and could only think about the way Danny had to feel right now being out there. She knew that he was probably used to it. Closing her eyes to his calm and steady breathing she tried to relax and calm down, for herself and for the baby. She touched her belly smiling a little while thinking that "daddy will be fine". Daddy. Yes Danny Green would be the most incredible father ever.

Kara could hear the discussions they where making, weather to follow the group or return to the ship. She knew what she was praying for but closed her eyes as she heard the Captain speak up. "Green, you will lead Cobra Team and come with me."

"Yes Sir."

Through the camera Kara could see that they where getting a vehicle ready.

"Green with me." Captain announced gesturing towards the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"I thought that I could maybe join you commodore." Tex said immediately, knowing that it would be impossible for his friend with the pressure the tactical vest would cause him while being seated. "Always a pleasure." Captain said and Kara had to smile as she saw Tex whincle

Danny climbed up on the pick up, holding his weapon tightly. They just didn't know what was waiting for them outside.

Green noticed the change in their surroundings first. He slammed his hand onto the back window, so the Captain knew that he should stop the vehicle. Climbing outside he faced Green immediately. "What is it?"

"I think I saw something. About a mile towards the south's. There was smoke visible."

"Alright. Vulture Team, Cobra Team let's move it."

Kara could hear Danny's breathing getting faster. Now she could see what he had been seeing too. They where directly walking towards a clearly populated area.

"I can't see any movement." Green said, getting a nod from his Captain.

"Looks like we are to late for the party." Tex added as they slowly walked closer, weapons ready.

"I don't like it." Kara could hear Danny's doubts over the comm. Link and she knew that his gut was one of his best instincts out there, so knew Captain Chandler.

"Careful and on full alert." Chandler said while Kara moved even closer to the screen, trying to look out for anything too.

And even if she knew she wasn't allowed she screamed "left!" as soon as she saw something in the corner of the camera. She heard muffled sounds and could hear Danny screaming in pain. The next thing she saw was a guy being pulled off of the camera...off of Danny by Tex and Burk, Chandler aiming his weapon on him but what got to Kara was the ankle the camera was now in. She could see the blue sky, no clouds visible.

"Green!" She heard Tex call out.

"Danny." She whispered too, not paying attention if she was allowed to do so or not.

"I'm...okay..." Danny pressed out and she could hear that he was struggling against the pain. She could see his hand come back with blood on it.

"Danny talk to me." She bagged and could see that he was sitting up slowly.

"Guy punched me in the face. I am good." He said out in the open, not wanting to give away that he was talking to Kara.

It was Tex that knelled down in front of Danny just seconds after, blocking Kara's view.

"Darn he throw quite a punch at you." Tex said getting some gauze out of the small first aid kid they where always carrying around. Greens right eye was bleeding badly.

"I didn't see him coming.", Danny admitted thankful that Kara had alerted him.

"Me neither." Tex had to admit before whispering something that only Danny could understand...and Kara.

"What about the ribs?"

"I think at least one is done by now." Danny answered and Kara sucked in a sharp breath.

"But it's okay. Not more pain than before, except of the face."

"We should get you back to the ship asap." Tex said while standing up but it was Danny who pulled him back down.

"No. Come one, just help me up. Let's find out whats going on here."

….to be continued!

Please leave a review :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! Thanks to all of your reviews. As I am missing Danny and Kara on the show so badly

:-(

and I am pretty sure you guys are feeling this way too so here is the new chapter to cheer everyone up after last nights episode!

I got a one shot in my mind for the current episode as it had a lot of potential...maybe I will write it too?!

Please leave a review guys! You know how happy they make me.

 **Chapter 4 – Hoping for their safe return**

Danny had to lean onto Tex while walking over to their Captain, Burk and Jeter who where briefly questioning Danny's attacker.

"I am so sorry!" The guys said as soon as Danny got into his view.

"What is going on here commodore?" Tex asked looking towards the Captain.

"I really thought you where some of them. I am so sorry. If I had known you where Navy I would have never attacked you. I am so glad you are here. They are all crazy." The man said before continuing, even if he had told the story before.

"We all came here because we survived the red flu. All of us have lost someone. I have lost my whole family, I was the only survivor. People around me died but I never got sick."

"Because you are immune to the virus." Chandler pointed out.

"Exactly. But then this people with that strange accent came. At first we thought that they wanted us to talk to each other, to help each other with the pain of loosing our loved ones. But then their plan became clearer and clearer. They are really convincingly. A lot of the people followed them. Those who didn't follow them where killed, a few could run away. I just hid myself out there and wanted to come back to get my things."

"Where did they take them?" Chandler asked and Tex could feel Danny leaning more into him. "You good?" Tex asked shooting him a worried site glance, grabbing on his friend tightly but Danny stumbled even more.

"Green!" Burk said, grabbing Danny's other arm to support him. Danny had to fight back the dizziness. He just wanted to sit down now, strip that vest off and close his eyes but they just received proof that they where on the right way.

The Captain quickly looked towards them, looking straight at Green. He was responsible for this man.

"I don't know. Buses came and took them away. I don't have any idea where they went."  
"How many of them?" Chandler asked looking back at their prisoner.

"The attackers or the people following them?"

"Both!" It was obvious that the Captain was loosing his patience.

"We where about 150 to 200 people. And the people showing up here...maybe 10." 

"Green?"  
"Yes Sir?", Green asked surprised that he had recognized his Captain speaking up. He was more capable of standing alone by now.  
"I want you to get Mr. Douglas back to Nathan James. Your face needs treatment."  
"Yes Sir."

Kara couldn't hold back the breath she had been holding. She had recognized how much he had been leaning onto Tex too.

"How bad is it?"

"I don't think anything is broken."

"Concussion."

"Pretty sure of that."

"Do you think you can get Mr. Douglas back to the ship on your own or shall we wait for a backup team."

"I am good Sir." Danny lied knowing that it was their first priority now to find those people...quickly.

"Nathan James Vulture Team."

"We hear you loud and clear Vulture Team."

"Send a rib to our entry point. Green is heading back with a prisoner."

"Copy that." The XO said. He had followed everything on the screen as well.

"Get up." Danny said no place for discussions while Mr. Douglas slowly rose to his feet. His hand where bond behind his back so Danny got a secure grip on him.

"Don't play any tricks, I really don't feel like joking right now." Danny said exchanging a quick nod with Tex. He wasn't okay with leaving the mission right here and right now but he had promised Kara to not put himself into any unnecessary risks and right now with the pain in his body and his head screaming there was nothing he could do. His only mission now was to get back to the ship safely.

Danny walked back towards the place where they had left the car, glad that there where other abandoned cars just everywhere in the landscape. It was a ghostly scenario but after all they had seen it felt quite normal. Danny walked to the first car getting his prisoner seated and strapped in before he got to the drivers seat. He opened the door and grabbed onto it to find his balance. The world around him was spinning. Danny tried to take in a deep breath to clear his minds but his ribs where just screaming in return. He leaned his had against the door frame of the jeep swallowing against the nauseous feeling.

Kara watched the scene with raising panic. She pressed her earphones even tighter towards her ears to hear Danny's breathing. She couldn't see him, hearing him was all she got right now in this situation.

Inhaling as much air as possible Danny maneuvered himself to the passenger seat, groaning in pain. He had no idea how he should get back to the ship. With some normally easy steps he tried to start the car. Something he had done a thousand times before. But do to the fact that he couldn't really lower his head and move much it took him forever and a lot of pain until the car came to life. "Kara?" He said suddenly, getting her to widen her eyes. She wasn't prepared that he would talk to her directly.

"I am here Danny." She said immediately. She could hear his fast breathing, she could feel his pain. And right in this moment she knew that he was bagging her for help. She needed to get him out of there.

"Who is Kara?" The guy beside him asked but Danny just shot him a warning glance.

"Can you tell me if..." Danny took in a shaky breath. "If the rib is already there?" He asked and Kara knew that this was not the actual reason he had made contact. She could hear it in his voice, he needed her right now to rip him away from the pain that was trying to get control over his body.

"It will be at the entry point as soon as you get there. Shall I get Dr. Scott or Dr. Rios on board to attend you?"

"No I will be fine. Thanks."

Kara looked over her shoulder towards the XO unsure of his actual reaction. He looked grimly at the screen, the earphones still attached to his ears. He motioned Kara to turn the link silent before he looked at her.

"Do you think he will be able to get here on his own?"

"No Sir. I think he is in bad shape.", Kara had to admit her worst fear.

The XO exhaled before getting to his radio.

"Miller, Taylor I want you to get on that rib boat and assist Lieutenant Green." The XO said while Kara turned her speaker back on. Danny was firmly driving back towards the ship, his breathing unsteady.

"Danny?" It took a moment before Kara received an answer.

"Read you loud and clear."

"Lieutenant Taylor and Miller are on their way towards you. They will wait for you outside the lab complex."

"Copy that." Danny answered before turning his attention back on the road. So he just had to maneuver the car towards the lab and from there on Taylor could take care of their prisoner. Danny swallowed hard as the dizziness tried to suck him in again. He had to continue no matter what. Their was no way he could let their prisoner escape.

As Danny stopped the car he could already see Miller and Taylor approaching. Douglas had been quite during the whole right and Danny was thankful for that. The last thing he needed was a discussion right now. He leaned his head against the backrest watching as Taylor opened the door nodding quickly towards him before taking care of the prisoner. Miller opened his door looking unsure at his Lieutenant.

"Sir? Do you need help?" Miller asked and Danny just turned his head a little.

"I am fine." He answered sluggish, before maneuvering himself out of the car. He could feel his body straighten but the world around him started to spin immediately.

"Lieutenant!" Miller said alarmed while Danny tried his best to get a hold on the door, missing it barely. He could feel his body crash to the ground for the second time that day. Kara pressed her hand on her mouth as the camera went dead as soon as Danny hit the ground. She closed her eyes and could feel Rachel's hand on her shoulder. She had joined them in the room not to long ago.  
"Lieutenant!" Millers voice was filled with panic.

"Sir!" He tried again while Danny tried to blink away the darkness.

"I'm fine." He mumbled again and Kara was just relieved to hear him talking.

"With all due respect Sir you don't look fine to me.", Miller pointed out.

"Miller take the prisoner." Taylor said before heading to Green.

"Come on." He said getting Green ready to lift him up. Kara could hear Taylor's hard breathing over Danny's comm. Link and closed her eyes, feeling her stomach turn upside down. He was carrying Danny back to the ship...and Danny was not protesting against it. Not a single word. Carefully Kara laid a hand on her belly pressing it softly. He was going to be okay.

Danny was way to dizzy to fight Taylor off. He knew that it was their quickest way back towards the ship. He dazed in and out and relaxed as he could feel his body being layed down on the rib boat.  
"Nathan James Cobra Team. Reached the rib and heading back now. Lieutenant Green needs medical help asap."  
"I will wait for them outside as Doc Rios is busy in the medical bay." Rachel said getting off of her chair next to Kara.

"Sir?" Kara said nervously turning around to her XO who was following Vulture Team on the radio now.

"Admitting permission to head outside with Dr. Scott." She said and for the first time she wasn't thinking about any consequences. She just wanted to check on Danny, wanted to make sure that he was okay.  
"Permission granted." XO replied a small smile on his lips.

"Do you think he got internal bleeding due to his ribs?", Kara asked the question she never wanted to hear a true answer too.

"Yes. Or he suffered a concussion." Rachel answered directly nodding at Kara as they could hear the rib boat being pulled up again. Kara hold her breath as Taylor carried the nearly unconscious frame of Danny back onto the Ship. His face, his uniform, everything was full of blood.

"Oh Danny." She whispered touching his sweaty face with her shaking hand.

"Get him to medical bay directly." Rachel said hurrying after them. 

….to be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I got near to a heart attack and I am so happy and so thankful!

Our dear Kara Foster / Marissa Neitling favorited my oneshot on Twitter! O.H.M.Y.G.O.D.!

Go to my Tumblr page (ryina44) or follow me on Twitter (Schreiberin44) to see the screenshots!

And now my biggest and honest THANK YOU to all of you guys. This story, this fandom it is really really special to me and I am so thankful for each and every Review! You guys totally rock. Hope you will continue your support. Thank YOU!

Oh and note:

I am sorry that I couldn't reply to each and every one in person. I will hopefully be able to do that again next week. Right now I am a little busy. I will try to get 1 or 2 chapters up until the weekend and then I will have to "pause" for a few days as we have some big celebrations here.

 **Chapter 5 – Don't you dare leave me**

Taylor placed Danny onto an examination table while Kara grabbed his hand.

"Danny. It's me. I am here." Kara said and smiled softly as Danny opened his eyes giving her a warm but completely dazed smile.

"Everything is going to be okay." Kara whispered placing a small kiss on the only space on his face without blood, his left cheek.  
"Open up that vest please!" Rachel demanded gesturing towards Taylor.

"Okay, I will hold his head just in case he fractured something in his neck and I need you to get it off of him carefully!"

"On it Doc." Taylor answered proceeding with caution.  
"Reaction is a little slow but regular." Rachel said as she finished shining a little flashlight in Danny's eyes.

Danny started to toss and turn a little and Rachel could hear the gagging reflex before anyone else noticed.

"Get him upright." She said pressing Danny upright with Taylor while Kara hold a bowl under his head, just in time as Danny started to throw up violently, his head tilting to the side uncontrollably as he was finished, drifting back into unconsciousness again. Kara tried her best to stay focused, to not let her emotions get control over her body but as soon as Rachel and Taylor had lowered Danny's body and he had slipped into complete unconsciousness again Kara couldn't hold back the burning tears anymore. Rachel moved quickly to Danny's chest, stripping his T-Shirt up.

"Oh lord. Didn't know he fractured his ribs. I would have been more careful while carrying him." Taylor said while Rachel moved her hands over Danny's body quickly before taking his vitals and checking his body again. Kara had moved to Danny's head now holding it carefully in her hands, gently stroking his damp hair.

"Doc Rios I need your help over here. I need to make an ultrasound. I can not rule out internal bleeding." Rachel said while Doc Rios made his way towards Danny.

"Our ultrasound is not working. I am sorry. We can do an endoscopy" Doc Rios said getting Kara to look up at Rachel.  
"His blood pressure is stable. If it changes we will have to do it." Rachel exhaled. They needed so much more equipment.

Kara couldn't do anything else than watch helplessly, praying that Danny wasn't slowly dying in front of her. All the fears, all the nightmares, everything she was so afraid of every time Danny left for a mission was coming true right now, right here, right in front of her.

"I will take his blood pressure every 5 minutes. If anything changes let me know." Rachel said, touching Kara's shoulder before leaving her alone for a bit.  
"Don't you dare leave me Danny! You hear me?" Kara said, kissing Danny's limp hand.

Rachel exhaled nodding towards Kara as she got the blood pressure monitor off of Danny for what felt like the 100. time.

"He is stable." She explained before shining the flashlight into Danny's eyes again.

"Reflexes are still retarded but I am sure he is suffering a huge concussion." Rachel explained before putting some gauze onto his right eye and getting a thick bandage around it.

"We will sedate him so he can rest up properly. I know that you need to get back to work. Iwill take good care of him. We will let you know if anything changes but he is not supposed to wake up for the next hours." Kara exhaled deeply, putting a kiss on Danny's forehead.

"No stunts anymore. I will be back soon." She whispered before getting back to her duty.  
"How is Green?" The XO asked as soon as Kara returned to her place.

"Unconscious Sir." Kara said looking at the screen in front of her.

"Any news on Vulture Team?"

"No not yet."

"Did he make it back in one piece?" Tex asked as soon as he got back to the ship. Kara had been waiting for Tex's return. She knew that he would be worried too.

"He collapsed in front of the lab but we had Taylor and Miller as backup. Taylor brought him here. He's got a concussion and his ribs are broken. Rachel sedated him so he will get some rest." "Badass! Driving all the way back like that. Typically Green."

"Yeah don't tell me!"

Danny blinked away the dizziness, grimacing in pain at the light that meet his eyes. He could hear a voice in the distance and so he blinked again, smiling as Kara's face became clearer. She was so near.

"Hey." He said, his voice echoing in this ears, getting his head to nearly explode. Damn it he had the mother of all headaches. Kara couldn't help but smile to the sound of his voice. How she had prayed to hear his voice again.

"Danny? Can you tell me where you are?" Rachel asked after Kara had told here that Danny was finally starting to wake up.

"Danny?" Rachel had to say again until Danny opened his eyes, or better his eye, again as the other was still bandaged.

"Yes?" He asked turning his head so he could face Rachel now.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"I assume medical bay?" He answered getting Rachel to smile.

"Thanks Danny." before giving Kara and Danny the much needed private space.

Kara immediately leaned over Danny, giving him a passionate kiss full of relieve.

"You got me so worried." She whispered, tears dripping down onto Danny's face as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Hey. I am okay." Danny said coping her face with his hand. "I am okay."

It took Kara a while before she had calmed down enough to sit back down onto the chair next to Danny's bed, not letting got of his hand.

"Did everyone return to the ship safely?"

"Everyone but you, yes." Kara replied, while Danny touched the thick bandage on his right eye. "Rachel had to stitch it back up but you will be fine. You have a huge concussion and a few broken ribs now."

"Damn it." Danny cursed. He knew that he would have to stay on light duty for at least 4 weeks now.

"It could have been worse. We didn't know if you had suffered internal bleeding and the ultrasound is not working so we just had to wait." Kara said, her voice cracking again.

"Hey, stop! Just look at me okay? I am here, I am talking and I am fine." Kara nodded while Danny pressed his hand on her belly. He smiled before closing his eyes again. His head was killing him and the darkness was still to welcoming. With his hand on Kara's belly he drifted back to sleep.

It took Danny five more days until Rachel and Doc Rios finally released him from medical bay. Danny swung his legs out of the bed waiting for the pain to go down before he got upright slowly, his hand grabbing the wall for support. He felt extremely light headed and the pain in his ribs was nearly killing him.

"Come on you bullhead! Glad doc told me that you where getting out of here today." Tex said as he got into the room, spotting Danny and his fight to stay upright immediately.

Danny smiled at hearing Tex and felt relieved as he could feel Tex's supporting arm around his waist.

"You think you will make it to our lovely cabin without passing out on me?"

"Tex I just got banged up. I am okay."

"Oh right, I forgot about that part badass." Tex shot back, both smiling at each other.

"I am glad I have you back. I am not good in sleeping alone without your snoring." He continue. "Oh yeah because I am the one that is snoring!" Danny replied. They just rounded the corner as Danny could see Kara at the end of the hallway smiling brightly.

"Look who is back on his feet." She said cheerfully walking over towards the duo.

"Kara you can totally help me out. I am not snoring right?" Danny said getting Kara to look from Tex to Danny and back.

"You are."

"Hah! See man! That's exactly what I was trying to tell you! Hah!" Tex said getting Danny to laugh out loud, nearly dying from the pain it was causing him.

"Danny." Kara grabbed his arm, while Tex tightened his grip as Danny buckled over.

"Don't dare make me laugh ever again for the next two weeks." Danny pressed out as soon as the pain got down to a bearable level again.

"That's quite a challenge."

"Come on. Let's get you to your Cabin before Tex succeeds with his attempt to keep you in medical bay so he can sleep all alone in his calm cabin without any snoring." Kara said leading the way towards the cabin.

"Hey that's not fair. The point that I am not good in sleeping alone is true!" Tex explained while the three of them made their way towards the cabin safely.


	6. Chapter 6

To all of you that I couldn't write back: THANK YOU! It means a lot to me.

I am hoping for your continuing support and your reviews on the new Chapter. Next Chapter is going to be INTENSE!

 **Chapter 6 – Deal with it**

Four weeks later:

Danny breathed heavily as his feet touched the ground again. Doc Rios and Rachel had agreed that he could start with some light training again and of course he was trying to get himself back to his normal shape as soon as possible.

The first 2 weeks after the incident he had felt terrible but after he had started to feel better he had gotten more and more anxious to start his daily work out again and get back on track.

Since today he was allowed to be on light duty again so he could join Kara in the combat room and at least watch and communicate with his team during their mission. During his time "off" a lot had happened and so there was no longer a submarine hunting for them as the Nathan James had successfully destroyed it two days ago. But for Danny that was nothing he could cheer about. The past couple of months had shown him that there was always something or someone waiting for them and that they where a million miles away from a peaceful world. It was their mission on the Nathan James to get back to that and there was still enough on their list.

And right now Dr. Scott had made her point perfectly clear that the medical bay needed more equipment after Danny's "accident" and as she was still working on pulverizing the cure she needed more supplies and equipment for her lab too.

"Lieutenant Green, a word?" Danny's workout got interrupted as the Captain marched into the room, getting Danny to pause his training immediately.

"Yes Sir."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better every day."

"I talked to Dr. Scott. Your ribs are healing fine as she can assume with the lack of equipment."

"It feels like that Sir."

"Good. The reason I am asking is that we are about to sent teams out again. We assume a working lab in Salvador, Brazil. We are making direct course, but there is no contact to the lab. I want to sent three teams out there. Taylor is leading Cobra, I am leading Vulture and I need you to lead Tiger Team. It's your free decision as you are not recovered completely. I could understand if you want to stand down on this one."

"I am going to lead Tiger Team Sir."

"That's good to hear. Need you in debriefing in 10 minutes."

"Yes Sir!"

"Sir." Kara greeted the Captain as she nearly collided with him on her way towards the gym. Usually she wanted to check on Danny and see how he was doing but seeing the Captain walking away made her stomach tighten.

"Please tell me you are not joining the mission already." Kara said her eyes full of sorrow.

"Kara they need me out there. I am their leader. Doctor Scott needs medical equipment and you know that we do need that ultrasound." Danny said walking towards Kara. Her baby bump was now more visible under her overall and Danny had to smile at the sight of it.

She looked more beautiful every day.

"But you are not back to 100 percent."

"I am aware of that but I am not in so much pain anymore. My head is all back to normal and I am really okay. I am going to get that ultrasound so we can finally have a look on our baby."

"But you don't need to put yourself at risk for it. We have no idea what is waiting for us out there in Brazil."

"I know but that's a thing we never know, right?"

"Right."

"I need to head to the Captain for briefing. I will be there for dinner."

"Hopefully. I am starving." Kara said winking before she kissed Danny quickly.

As he disappeared into the hallway she exhaled deeply. The last four weeks had been the best and worst for her. It had been hard to see Danny in so much pain but knowing that he was safe had been the best experience off all times for her. She wasn't ready to let that feeling go away again so soon. Not at all, even if she knew that Danny was right. He needed to be out there and the people needed him out there. Captain Chandler couldn't lead them all on his own. Taylor had been a good fill in but with three teams there was no one who could take Danny's part. As Captain Chandler had once told her, Danny was one of the best and she couldn't beg him to stay safe just because she was afraid. Deep down inside she knew that Danny would love to stay safe with her. He had told her that he was afraid too. And thanks to Tex she knew that Danny's problems reached much deeper as she had suspected. He was still fighting his inner demons every night and Tex had told her that he hadn't slept through a night without a nightmare since the day he had moved into the cabin with him. Kara had tried to talk to him about it but over the last weeks he had completely blocked it.

" _I don't know where my family is, okay? I don't know if they are still alive, if anyone of my friends is still alive. All I know is that I have you, you are my family now and that is all I want to focus on right now. I don't want to deal with the people I lost as I have no idea how much people I have really lost. So please just leave me alone with it. I will deal with it when it comes to it but right now I just need to get back to 100 percent and can go back out there to fight for justice and to save as many people as possible!"_

Danny's words echoed through her mind. He had been near to breaking down as he had told her those words and he had cried some silent tears in her arms and from that moment on Kara knew not to bother him with it anymore. He would come to her when he felt it was the right time for him. Until then she could just watch him and make sure he was as okay as he could be in this current situation. With the pressure of going back out there she knew that the pressure on his shoulders would grow even more and all she could do was support him even if she just wanted to keep him near and make sure he would stay safe.

Tex looked up as Danny entered the briefing room, furrowing his brows.

"What are you searching for?" He asked getting Danny to smile.

"Oh it's time you call me Sir again I think." Danny said with a wink, knowing that Tex wasn't giving a damn on the grades of the people on the ship. Tex was just Tex but everyone was fine with that, even the Captain.

"Alright. As we are now complete again, we need medical supplies." The Captain started, getting everyone's attention.

Kara had just sat down on the small table to eat her dinner as Danny entered the room. He quickly nodded before getting his plate and joining Kara.

"How did it go?"

"It went well. It's not going to be a big thing. We split up in three team, head inland, grab the things we need and head back to the ship."

"Oh yes! As it is ever going to be that easy." Kara shot back getting Danny to grin.

"Hey, you gotta have faith. Maybe it is just as plain simple as it sounds."

"We are doing this for how long now? All together? Six months? Please just tell me one mission that went that straight and easy."

"Oh I got one."

"Now I am all yours." Kara said putting her fork down.

"As we searched for your mum. No attack and it went all straight as planed." Danny said enjoying his triumph.

"Well that was because I was with you out there."

"Oh I am sorry. Of course! How could I not see that." Danny laughed grabbing Kara's hand as they where nearly alone in the room.

"What?" Danny asked as he saw Kara's glance.

"I just...it was the first time I actually heard you laugh from the bottom of your heart since a very long time ago. It was nice to hear that again." She admitted.

"It was funny thought." Danny said, knowing what she meant.

"So you are going to choose me to come with you again?" Kara asked playfully.

"Absolutely not. I am sorry but all two other spots in my team are sold out."

"Who are you going to take with you?"

"Tex and Miller."

"Miller? No other Lieutenant?"

"No. It all seems like a nice tiny little "just get supplies" Mission and Miller is more than capable out there. He is a good guy with good instincts, he earns his chances."

"Okay. And you will be wearing that helm camera without a helm again?"

"Exactly. Already talked to Austin, he got it all patched together after I crashed it last time."

"I can remember that clearly." Kara said squeezing Danny's hand.

"When are you going to head out?"

"We should reach Salvador early tomorrow morning so we will head out after breakfast. We got everything prepared and lined out. And then when we come back with that ultrasound we are going to have a look at our little one." Danny said and Kara could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Hopefully."She just said emptying her lunch. "I will go and get some more. I am starving. Did I mention that?" She said and Danny watched her as she walked away. How lucky he was to have her in his life.

He exhaled a little, knowing that he was putting her through a lot lately. She had begged him more than once to talk to her but he had done everything to turn her down. He couldn't talk to her about all the cruel things he had seen, about the unbelievable things that had happened, about his angst that was taking his breath away at night when he was trying to sleep, about his nightmares of the people he had lost, about the feeling to not know if his siblings where still out there, if anyone of his family and friends was still out there. Right now it was just Kara, the baby and him and that was all he tried to focus on to keep going, knowing that he would hardly be able to continue if he would let all of those things sink in further.

….to be continued!

PLEASE take a second and hit the button. I would love to know what you think about the new Chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much guys! All this reviews. I AM SO HAPPY! And you can see you are making it easy for me to continue :-) ****

 **Kara (Marissa Neitling) favorited all my tweets on Twitter and even wrote to me twice. I am just overwhelmed by all of this!**

 **THANK YOU!  
**

I got a new video on YouTube called "This is war" It's about the Nathan James and Kara and Danny. If you have some time and want to check it out visit "Resslerlicious" on YouTube :-) **  
**

 **And now here is the "bad news"** of the day. I don't have the slightest idea when I will update again. Someday next week. Sorry!

 **Chapter 7 - No**

"Good morning." Tex greeted Danny as he walked into the supply room where Danny was just double checking their weapons.

"Good morning to you too."

"Have you slept at all?" Tex asked not sure when Danny had left the cabin.

"I did! Nearly slept like a baby."

"Why am I not believing a single word you are just telling me?" Tex asked, getting over to his desk where his weapons and tactical vest where stored.

"You are going to need my help with the vest Sir?" Tex asked playfully.

"Oh I will but this time we don't need to hide it." Danny answered, greeting Taylor and the Captain as they walked in too.

"So Miller, are you ready?" Danny checked on his youngest team mate, looking over his shoulder as he got his weapons prepared.

"Yes Sir! Thank you for this chance Sir!"

"You are welcome. Make sure your radio is working."

"I will Sir."

"Good."

"Finally one member of your team that is treating you with respect Sir." Tex joked playfully.

"Yeah HE is a good marine."

"I don't get that hierarchic system you are all so thrilled about."

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed that Tex. Thanks for mentioning it. Come on help me with my vest, it's time to put it on." Danny said walking over to his desk with Tex following close by.

"Lieutenant Green, how do you feel with the vest?" Captain asked after he spotted Tex helping his commanding Lieutenant into his tactical vest.

"Sore but it's going to work."

"Alright. Head to the combat room to get your camera checked." Chandler said enjoying the puzzled look on Green's face. He winked and Danny smiled back in return.

"I will Sir." He answered before heading towards Kara.

"Lieutenant Foster? Captain asked me to check the camera and the connection." Danny announced as he walked into combat room joining Kara at her monitor.

"Oh really?" Kara asked a smile circling around her mouth too.

"Okay, then switch it on and we will have a look." As the camera came to life Kara could see her face on the screen.

"Seems like its working perfectly fine." She said looking up at Danny again.

"I am glad we checked." He answered still a smile on his face.

"How is the vest?"

"Heavy."

"Danny you know what I mean."

"I am still sore but Tex helped me in and now that I am wearing it it's not such a big deal anymore." "Oh speaking of Tex. I told him to shoot every dengue fiber mosquito that is trying to make an attempt on you." Kara said, getting Danny to laugh.

"Oh that's going to be interesting then." He answered before his expression changed.

"I will be careful I promise and when I come back we will watch that little baby, that's all I will think of today."

"Yeah me too." With a firm nod Danny turned around before heading back to his team.

They had reached their destination and the rib boats where already waiting for them.

It was time.

As soon as they reached Salvador Danny switched his camera and his comm. Link on immediately hearing Kara's soft breathing in his ear.

"Bridge this is the Captain. It's a bright and sunny day and we have reached our entry point." Tom spoke up before turning to the group of highly armed soldiers in front of him.

"Okay, you all know what to do. Get those items we need and then we will head back to the ship. We are three teams and we have 2 clinics and 1 lab that could possibly be intact, so get whatever you can get." With that the Captain turned to his team and they all spread out into different directions. Danny looked down at his compass, the coordinates memorized in his brain. If it would all go as planned they should reach the lab after a 30 minutes walk. Cobra team had a 15 minutes walk and Vulture team approximately 30 minutes as well. Cobra and Vulture were heading to the clinic while Danny's Tiger team was heading to the lab as Danny had the camera with him so Dr. Scott could exactly tell him what she needed.

"Are they already on their way?" He could Rachel hear over his open comm. Link right in this second. He could nearly hear Kara gesturing her to be silent. Kara had told him everything the Captain had asked her not to do while Danny had to concentrate on the task ahead. And Danny was thankful for that as he needed to focus and be highly alert.

"On our way Dr. Scott." He answered.

"I am sorry." Rachel said quietly and Danny had to smile.

"All good." He answered

"Am I the only one recognizing that there are no signs of life here?" Tex asked, taking a quick look around.

"No." Danny answered. They had seen a few body's along their way, all of them with clear signs of the red flu.

"So you think there are no survivors here?" Miller asked.

"We can't be sure of that so we need to be alert but right now it does not look like there are any survivors in this part of Salvador." Danny explained heading further and further inland.

"Kara?" Danny asked mentioning their group to stop for a second.

"I am here."

"Can you please have a look on the coordinates. Due to the map it should be right here but obviously it's not." Danny said turning around trying to see the lab or what was remaining of it. "The coordinates are right. I will inform the XO." Kara said before gesturing the XO to head over to her.

"Tiger Team is at the exact coordinates of the lab but there is no lab and no signs that there has ever been a lab." Kara explained quickly.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Miller asked, still looking around.

"I am not sure. It's not feeling right." Danny answered truthfully making eye contact with Tex. "Man I don't like it to tell you the truths."

"Me neither Tex, me neither." Danny agreed still looking out for any signs. It was just completely calm and they where standing out in the open with no protection but the vests.

"Green, I want you to get out of there." The XO now spoke up. Danny could hear him over his radio and the open comm. Link so he was standing directly next to Kara. It was right in that second that Danny could hear the first shot ringing out.

"Taking fire!" He yelled, ducking before returning the fire blindly. He had taken in their surroundings. There was a small spot behind a burned down car.

"Move north!" He yelled and walked backwards as soon as possible while firing his gun. He could hear the XO and Kara yelling some orders in the background but he couldn't pay any attention to it. He knew that they where getting general quarters ready now.

It was just seconds after starting to move backwards that Danny could feel all the air leaving his system out of nowhere as he crashed backwards. He tried to suck in some fresh air as dizzy spots started to dance in front of his eyes. Kara. The baby. It all went blank.

"Green has been hit!" Tex screamed into the radio pointing the obvious out.

Kara couldn't hear the shots ringing through her ears anymore, she couldn't hear Tex screaming orders, all she could hear was Danny's labored breathing echoing in her ears. She closed her eyes and pressed the earphones against her head. He was breathing. She could see Tex grabbing Danny under his armpits, dragging him to the small piece of safety, a burned out car, not to far from their current location.

"Danny! Hey buddy! Buddy! Talk to me." Tex said kneeling down in front of his friend and comrade while Miller was still firing.

"Buddy! Come one!" He slapped Danny's cheeks while Kara could hear him taking in a deep breath.

"Talk to me. Where did they get you?" Tex continued, searching the vest for any impacts.

"It's in the vest." Danny said rolling to his site a little to take some pressure off of his burning ribs and the hip where the bullet had meet his vest. Kara's eyes filled with tears as soon as she heard him speaking up.  
"Kara, it's in the vest. I'm okay." He said not paying attention to any protocol.

"Oh Danny." Kara just answered as calm as possible.

"Everyone okay?" Danny asked, looking at Tex and Miller. He could see the fear in Millers eyes and regretted his decision immediately. He didn't want to put Miller through all of this.  
"Tiger team this is vulture. We are on our way." "Cobra Team on the way too." Danny could hear the Captain and Taylor through his radio.

"Still taking fire." He answered before pressing himself upright, starting to shot again.

Danny raised his eyebrows as the fire stopped abruptly.

"Do you think we hit them?" Miller asked.

"All at once? No. Prepare for ambush." Danny said standing up a little, still ducking behind the little shelter the car gave them.

"15 to 20 people highly armed moving in on us." Danny said over the radio as soon as the group got into his view but it wasn't the count of people that got his attention, neither was it the fact that they where highly armed.

"Its a bunch of kids." He said his voice low.

"Come again?" Tex asked getting up to see for himself.

"Holy mother." He agreed as Danny stood up slowly.

….to be continued!

Okay guys, that's it for today. I hope you will be okay with me stopping right here but it should stay interesting :-) So hope you leave a review! Have a nice weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow guys! You scared me! I got no review for DAYS! Happy to read them now :-) So did you miss me? Here is the next Chapter for all of you.

THANK YOU to all the guests that I couldn't reply to personally. It means a lot to me that you guys take the time! THANK YOU

Chapter 8 – Friends and Families

"Do not shot! Hold fire. I repeat do not shot! This is Lieutenant Danny Green. I am a navy lieutenant with the USS Nathan James. We are here to help!" Danny said and Kara couldn't look at the screen anymore. Danny had at least 20 guns pointed directly at him and the fact that there where small kids, some of them not older than 6 years old made her want to scream.

"We don't care who you are." A kid screamed before getting silenced by an older one, maybe 12 years old. The kid walked directly towards Danny, who stepped out of the car's shelter.

"I will put my gun down now. We can't talk while aiming the guns at each other." He said, laying his gun down onto the roof of the car.. The boy raised the rifle even more and took a step forward so the barrel of rifle made contact with Danny's tactical vest. He knew that a shot from this distance would end fatal for him.

"Step back and lower your weapon!" Tex yelled, his own weapon now pointing directly at the boy as well as Millers.

"Alright. We will all stay calm here right now. We are not shooting at this kids!" Danny said.

"Then he should lower his gun!" Tex answered.

"We are on a friendly mission and we will hold fire, that's an order!" Danny said louder his voice strong and clear.  
"Good choice!" The boy said, Danny's gaze never leaving his.

"Look we need supplies for our ship. We thought that there would be a lab here where we can get some things.", Danny tried to explain.

"I know who you are! They told us about you."

"They?"

"You will come with me now. We will bring you to Joshua.", the Kid said, gesturing his head towards the north.

"Who is Joshua?"

"Joshua is our Boss. We have been waiting for you!"

"Okay I will come with you but my guys will head back to the ship."

"No you will all come with us."

"I can still order them to fire."

"And then what? We are 20 you are 3."

"Yeah that's right but we are military and before you will recognize one of my man will put a bullet in your head. That's the way it works." Danny said his voice still calm and steady.

Kara could not hold back the tears anymore. She was so unbelievably scared.

"Okay. Than take of your equipment." The kid said after a brief moment of thinking.

"I will turn around now and my long haired friend here will help me to get rid of this vest."

"No! He will not help you."

"Then I am afraid I have to keep it on. Remember some of your bangers hit me with a bullet. I can't get this vest off without any help as I got injured, okay?"

"You!" The Kid said turning to Tex. "Leave your gun on the car!" Tex slowly nodded, laying his gun down beside Danny's.

"I will steep away from you now." Danny explained, scared that the kid could panic and fire anyway. He was just a kid.

"Okay. But slowly."

"I promise." Danny said before stepping back.

"Get the camera and the open comm link into my pants." He quickly whispered towards Tex who nodded. He had made up the same plan.  
"Where did he hit you?"

"Right hip. Thankfully not the ribs." Danny said before taking a deep breath.

"Kara?" He asked, he could hear the tears in her small "yes."

"I will get back to you and we will look at our beautiful baby, I promise!"

"I love you." Kara answered, feeling Rachel's hand on her shoulder.

"I love you too. I will get back to you. Just have faiths." Danny said, before he got the out of his ear as Tex signaled him that he had the camera secured.

"What are you talking about? Why is it taking so long?" The kid asked impatiently.

"It's not that easy with all the equipment but we are almost there."

"Hurry up!"

Tex helped Danny with the vest while Danny let the camera and the slit into the right pocket of his pants, just inches underneath where the bullet had hit him. The pain was intense but he knew that it was nothing he could deal with right now.

"You are bleeding a little." Tex pointed out. The bullet had hit Danny just inches before the end of the vest.

"Make sure you get me out of there quickly." Danny said giving Tex a small smile.

"Be careful man!" Tex answered and he could see the sorrow in his friends eyes.

"I have a date with my unborn baby today. I will!" Danny answered.

Kara could just hear muffled sounds but she had understand what he had just answered. She could just hope he was right.

"Nathan James, this is the Captain. Any news on Tiger?"

"Green is taken hostage. It's a bunch of child soldiers. They where waiting for us to get there. I assume it was a trap from the submarine crew. Green got the camera and the in his pocket. He got injured, right hip but seems okay as far as we can tell. The kids are taking him to their leader now."

"Tell Tex to stay put. We will be there in about 15 minutes. Cobra what's your 20?"

"Approximately 10 minutes out." Taylor's voice came in.

"Move it!" The kid said, pushing Danny forward. He could feel the end of the riffle sticking into his back muscles. Danny started to move slowly while the kid shoved him forward with the rifle.

"Move it I said."

"Easy. As I already told you before, I got shot at. I am in pain and I can't walk any quicker." Danny said, wanting to give Cobra and Vulture team some time to get closer. Kara immediately turned around facing Rachel at Danny's words.

"Could it have caused internal bleeding?", She asked frightened.

"It would be very unlikely in this area but the bullet could have fractured something." Rachel answered while Kara turned around again facing the black screen.

"I need a break." Danny said after a while, getting Kara to sit up straight in her chair again. She was still listening but until now there where only footsteps.

"We don't have any time for this shit. I thought your where with the military. Aren't you supposed to be trained and in good shape?" The kid answered.

"Yes we are. But walking for 3 miles and at least 2 miles straight up this hill after a bullet had hit us is nothing you can be prepared for."  
"Yes!" Kara said before turning towards the XO.

"We have Lieutenant Green's current position."She said.

"Come on we just need to walk over to that building." The kid said, grabbing Danny's arm now. "Which building?"

"The red one right over there." The kid said and Danny knew that the crew would be able to locate him directly now.

"Any satellite scan's from that area?" XO said but Kara was now completely focusing on the muffled sound that came in through Danny's .

"Joshua? We got a Nathan James Lieutenant. Just as Ramsey told us." The kid said while Danny now faced another kid. The "Boss" was not older than 15 himself.

"I assume you are the Boss here." Danny started but Joshua raised his hand to silence him.

"Have you searched him?" He asked.

"We let him take his equipment off."

"Did you search him?"

"No. We will Sir." The kid answered and Danny spread out his arms and legs so they could start searching. Kara closed her eyes, breathing heavily. If they found the camera and the microphone now Danny would be in a lot of trouble.

"Easy there. Got hit by your bullet, remember?" Danny said as they came to his right side.

"You don't want to get in contact with my blood do you?" He continued while the boy stepped away, not touching Danny's right pocket.

"He is clear Sir."

"So you are from the Nathan James I assume."

"Yes. My name is Lieutenant Danny Green. We are on a friendly mission. We just need some supplies for our ship and than we will head off to the USA again. We are no threat to you or the people living here." Danny said, knowing that this was nothing the group of kids was concerned off. "I assume you kids where all brought together by the Ramsey's. I think they told you that you are chosen, that you are immune to the red flu." Danny continued talking.

"We are chosen." Joshua snapped back.

"I know you are but I assume your families and your friend where not." Danny said, the barrel of the gun meeting his cheek out of nowhere. Not able to hold himself upright he crashed to the ground groaning in pain as he collided with the floor.

….to be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

GUYS! This in UNBELIVABLE! You make me feel so good. THANK YOU! I am sorry it took me a while to update. Got serious writers block but I am back thanks to my friend Jeanette! (THANKS JEANETTE).

This Chapter felt very hard to write. Don't know what kept me so I just hope you guys like it anyway. The response to the last chapter was unbelievable and I am so thankful!

THANK YOU TO ALL THE GUESTS!

Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I am waiting on your awesome reviews! :-)

Chapter 9 – Cold, hard, alone

Kara could feel her eyes fill with tears as she listened to the kids, screaming at Danny to get up. She didn't know what had happened but the situation was just too much for her. Rachel softly placed her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Why don't you get on deck and get some fresh air?"

"No! I will not leave him. Not until I know he is safe."

"Kara you need to think of the baby, you should rest and not listen to this."

"I said no!" Kara made her point clear. Listening as Joshua screamed "Get up!" for what felt like the 10ths time.

As Danny was finally able to focus again he could already feel hands grabbing him under his armpits, pulling him upright. He blinked until Joshua's face was clear in front of him again.

"You will never, and I mean NEVER mention our families and friends ever again! Did I make that clear?"

"I just wanted to explain to you how ridiculous the idea of the Ramsey's is. They want to..." "Nobody asked you about your opinion!"

"The Ramsey's lied to you, they made the wrong promises. They are trying to kill innocent people by spreading the flu further while we have the cure and..."

"I swear to god if you don't shut up now I will blow your head of you hear me?" Joshua screamed and within seconds he could feel the gun on his forehead. Danny remained silent, starring back at Joshua with a cold gaze.

"So that's a whole lot better isn't it?" Joshua asked, lowering the gun. "I want him tied up. And if he does not shut up just gag him."

"The Ramsey brothers are dead." Danny pointed out as the kids started to bound his hands behind his back forcefully.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You will not get in contact with them to tell them that you captured me or that we are here because we sank them a few days ago with both Ramsey brothers on board."

"You are lying."

"I promise I am not. I would never lie to you as I know that you are desperate and you are just following orders they had given to you." Danny said, the blood of the large cut underneath his left eye tickling on his face.

"Prove it."

"Yeah right and how should I do that?"

"Oh come on. Benny gag him. We will figure something out." Joshua ordered but Danny was faster. "We can call the Nathan James. We have video material that can proof what I am saying."

"Gag him. I will think about that." Joshua said turning around while Danny was shoved to the floor, where they bound his ankles and put some dirty cloth into his mouth.

"Nathan James this is Vulture Team."

"Vulture Team come in." The XO answered as soon as he could hear the Captains voice.

"Daylight is fading fast. We will stay put till dawn. Get that material we have on destroying the submarine ready. Miller and Jeter should get ready tomorrow morning to join us. If anything changes for Green we are ready to step in anytime."

Kara took in a shaky breath. Deep down inside she had known that there was no way they could free Danny that quickly but knowing that he would have to be in that house, wounded and with those kids going crazy, made her want to sob.

Danny shifted his weight a little on the cold and hard floor but what was most horrible was the gag inside his mouth. Danny felt like he was constantly running out of air and he tried his best not to panic about it.

The sunlight was fading fast and Danny knew that he had to wait patiently for the Captain to get him free but he felt okay with it, trusting his Captain and his team with 100 percent. The only thing he could think about was Kara. He knew that she was still listening, that she had been listening all the time and he could only imagine what she was going through. Danny closed his eyes, picturing the plans they had for the evening.

XO stopped in his tracks as he returned to the combat room in the middle of the night just to find Lieutenant Foster head resting on the table in front of her. He looked at Rachel who just nodded, gesturing him that she was still listening and that there where no news yet. XO replied with a nod while his gaze rested on Kara for a moment longer. Poor kid. It was not fair she had to go through all of this. They needed to get Lieutenant Green back unharmed.

Kara immediately raised her head as a muffled groan from Danny came over the comm. Link. She pressed her headphones to her ears and turned around to Rachel.

"How long is he groaning?" She asked.

"This was the first sound for 3 hours. You have been asleep but it was completely calm. I have been listening all the time."

"Thank you." Kara answered running her hand through her face.

Danny had tried his best to not make a sound but his hip and his ribs where giving him a really hard time in his current position. Due to the fact that he was bound he couldn't manage to get the pressure off of his hip. He made some sound through the gag, trying to get someones attention. As one of the kids was constantly watching him it didn't take long until the boy barked a "shut up!" into his direction. But Danny didn't shut up. He continued to make sounds.

"Something is going on!" Kara said holding out the earphones to the XO who made his way over to her quickly.

"What is it?" The Boy asked and replaced the gag off of Danny's mouth. Danny swallowed, his lips and mouth completely dry.

"I need to pee." Danny lied just to have a reason to change his position. The Boy turned around and Danny knew that he was probably asking Joshua for permission. He knew that he was right as Joshua showed up with the Boy just a few minutes after.

"Unbound his feet. I tell you if you try to trick us..."

"Dude I just have to pee. If I wanted to trick you I would have done it before spending hours bounded and gagged on this cold and hard floor, wouldn't I?" Danny asked.

Kara closed her eyes by the sound of his voice. It felt so good to hear him talking and the way he was talking made her smile a little. It was typically Danny. But the smile faded soon as she heard Danny groan in pain again.

Danny buckled over, trying his best to not crash to the ground. The pain in his hip was unbelievable. "Come on tough solider. Move it." Joshua said while Danny tried his best, colliding with the wall to his left as he couldn't find his balance in time." "What's your problem?" Joshua asked, clearly displeased by the current situation. "Got shot by one of your boys, did they forgot to mention?" Danny snapped back before looking directly at Joshua. "Listen, I can't manage to walk on my own as you can see, so can you please order someone to give me a hand or unbound my hand and give me a crutch, I can not walk like this." Danny pointed out and for the second time Kara turned around to face Rachel. "Due to the fact he walked on his own yesterday I don't think it's fractured, but it's possible. It's also possible that it's bruised badly."

"Vulture Team, this is the XO." "XO come in." Tom answered after just a second. "We got a problem. Green is not able to move quickly." XO said, explaining what was just happening inside the house. "We will figure something out." Captain replied. He had been talking about possible plans with Tex for most of the night. This was a completely new situation.

"Simon, get over here. NOW!" Joshua screamed and Danny looked up at him in disbelief as a small 6 year old boy made his way over to them.

"Help him to the bathroom." Joshua ordered.

Danny could see the gun inside the back of the little dirty jeans the boy was wearing.

It looked so unbelievably big on this small guy. The little blond boy looked so small, so vulnerable, just like a typical six year old kid. He was completely dirty and way to thin.

"Come on Mister, I will help you." He said and Danny just starred at him. His eyes where so innocent and yet so lost.

How should he lean onto this small little child for support? Right in this moment Danny knew that he would do anything to save this little innocent children even if it would mean his life for their life.

They where just children...

….to be continued!

Hope to read from you guys! :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Today I have to say a lot :-)

1\. I can't say anything else than THANK YOU! To all of you guys. Your reviews are so wonderful and I am more than happy about them. Please always keep them coming :-) I really really appreciate them!

2\. And now after Kara (Marissa Neitling) favorited the link to this story on Twitter DANNY (TRAVIS VAN WINKLE) FAVORITED IT TOO! YES! I am so overwhelmed by all of this!

3\. If you are on withdrawal as I am from the lack of Kara and Danny scenes: I got a new video on my Youtube account (Resslerlicious) with an unaird and really sweet scene I am actually relying on in this chapter.

4\. Who of you watched the new episode yesterday and was like: WAIT...WHAT? Child soldiers. I needed a few minutes before I could breath again. :o)

And I really hurried with the new Chapter. Hope you will have fun reading it :-)

 **Chapter 10- Reason**

"I am stronger than I look." The boy said but Danny was still captured in his own thoughts, his demons hunting him down forcefully now.

It was quite possible the child had lost his parents, his brothers, his sisters, his whole family. He was just so small, so young. How many kids out there where lost souls like he was? Danny's mind whirled to his parents, his brother. He had nightmares of them laying in their house, dead, marked by the signs of the red flue. He pictured the little baby in Kara's belly and could feel his stomach tighten.

"Mister?" The boy asked touching Danny's arm, forcing Danny to snap out of his thoughts and get back to reality. "Come on." The little voice said and grabbed Danny around his waist.

Danny refused to lean onto him as much as he would actually needed to but with a lot of afford they made it towards the small dirty bathroom.

"Can you unbound my hands now? Otherwise I will not be able to do much. I promise I will not do anything to put you in any danger." Danny promised. The kid freed his hands before grabbing the gun from his waistband. He had to grab it with both hands.

"Please be careful with that gun. It can go off easily." Danny said his gaze never leaving the deadly weapon in the boys hands.

"I know what I am doing Mister." The boy assured him.

"Alright. Will you leave me alone for a second or are you supposed to stay in here with me? There is no window in this room and I promise I will not play any tricks on you."

"Okay but hurry. Joshua is not very patiently."

"I know."

As soon as the boy shut the door behind him Danny got the camera and the comm. link out of his pocket, hoping that it would work.

"Kara?" He whispered and as he could hear her sharp breath in his ear he knew that she was there. Kara's eyes filled with tears immediately as she could see Danny's bloodied face. He looked horrible but it felt so amazing to see him, to talk to him.

"Danny?"

"Hey baby." Danny said a smile circling on his lips. He knew that they had to stay professional.

"Listen it's at least 30 kids in here. We can not afford to get any of this kids get hurt. What ever you guys are planing you have to keep that in mind. You have to tell the teams outside! They are all armed but they don't know what they are doing. It's just a bunch of small innocent children."

"We got all the dialog you had with Joshua. We have Vulture and Cobra ready. They will have the video material in the morning."

"Alright. Bruised my hip pretty badly. Don't think I will be able to do a quick escape. Have to store the equipment again. Trust me Kara, I will be fine."

"Don't you dare make me raise this child on my own!" Kara couldn't hold the words back anymore. She could see the hurt and desperation in Danny's eyes.

"That will not happen! Okay?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Danny said with a smile on his face before storing the equipment again.

As Simon finally emerged into the bathroom Danny had even drank some water to keep himself from dehydrating.

"Come on, Joshua had asked for you." The kid said while Danny leaned onto him again. He had managed to take a look on his hip. It was colored badly and Danny knew that it was bruised at least. He defiantly had been full of adrenaline yesterday to walk all the way here with his hip like that.

"Get your hands behind your back again." Simon said but Danny just looked at the small kid.

"Do you really think I can run from you?" Danny asked trying to convince the child to not get him bound up again.

"We have to ask Joshua first."

"Yeah right." Danny answered getting his hands behind his back. As they made their way back to the small room Danny had been captured in he looked around for Joshua.

"We are back." Simon said and Joshua got out of the door right next to the small room Danny had been held in.

"Bound him."

"Look I already told Simon that I will not play any tricks on you. If you got my hands bound behind my back okay, but please with my hip I need to be able to move my legs."

"Fine. Simon, if he plays any tricks blow his head off." Joshua said before leaving the room again. Now it was just Danny and this small child.

Danny exhaled deeply. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal to get out of his "prison" even with his bruised hip and his bound hands. He was a Navy Seal. He was perfectly aware of the surroundings. Behind the door was a small corridor. To the left was the "main room". He had just been able to peek into it while heading to the bathroom. He had seen a few coats and a bunch of children. Across from the bathroom was a staircase leading upstairs. He was pretty sure that was where Joshua was. To the right he had seen a door but that wouldn't be important. More important was the fact that the main door to the outside was just about 30 steps away.

Danny's gaze fell back on the kid that was starring back at him. He couldn't risk the kids life so maybe he could convince him. He just needed to find a good an peaceful way out.

"How did you guys meet?" Danny asked, refusing to sit down. It would give him a hard time to get back to his feet.

"I was at a children's home when Joshua told me about this place. I thought fighting against this bastards that killed my parents would be a good thing."

"The red flu killed your parents. It wasn't spread on purpose."

"That's what most people believe in. Ramsey told us everything."

"About what?"

"About the things you have done!" Simon said, his voice shaking now.

"They told you we have spread this virus?"

"You have. Who else had the power to do so than the USA?"

"But Simon, there are millions dead in our country too so if it would have been us, why killing our own people, our own family's?" Danny reasoned.

"Because you wanted to rule the world and play heroes."

"I can tell you something Simon if you want to hear it."

"I am not interested in your lies."

"Okay, I understand but just listen for a while, will you? It's not like we have a lot to do during the remaining hours of this night, right?"

"Right."  
"I am a Lieutenant on the USS Nathan James, a destroyer. We where in the arctic sea for months, not knowing that the world around us was dying. We where not allowed to have radio contact so we had no clue. We where on a mission to find the cure to save the world from dying and we succeeded. That is what we are doing, what we have been working on and that is why we are here because the vaccine, the cure, needs to be produced so we can heal people that are already sick. And than Ramsey and his bunch of immunes showed up. We didn't even know that there where so many people immune to the virus. Ramsey destroyed all the labs we wanted to produce the cure in. He killed the scientists, he tried to destroy our ship. I saw with my own eyes that he tried everything to infect the people that had stayed save from the virus for such a long time. He wanted me to give poisoned teddy bears to children so they would get sick. We are not the bad ones in it, it was Ramsey."  
"I don't believe you."

"I know you don't. It's hard to believe in something and than you learn that it was all a lie, that you trusted the wrong people."

"It's not a lie. You killed them all."

"No we didn't. I will tell you something about me okay? I haven't seen or heard of my family for ten months now and I don't have a clue if they are still out there, waiting for me or if I am too late. Personally I don't think I will ever see them again but I don't allow myself to let it sink in because when I know that there is nothing left of what I called my life for so long I don't know what I will do. But what keeps me from breaking down is the will to save as many people as possible and that is what I am fighting for every day, every hour, every second. And then I have the greatest reason of all to continue. My girlfriend and my little unborn child. In all this chaos, in all this unknown we are starting a new family. So Simon please just think about my words. Our whole crew has lost at least someone they cared for, someone they loved, some of us have lost everything. Why should we have done this? We are the good ones. We are the people that can help save what's left." Danny said trying his best to convince the child of the right things.  
"Ramsey and his crew are dead." He added right in the moment as the door busted open forcefully again.  
"Get out of here now!" A boy screamed his gun pointing directly at Danny.

….to be continued!

Many of you asked me to make a note when the next chapter is going to be up but I honestly can't tell as I don't know when I will get the time to write or how the ideas are coming to my mind. I am sorry! Just check in here, I will do my very best :-)


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT:**

We had a huge thunderstorm and now I don't have any internet anymore! And it's going to take a while until it gets fixed. I just drove to my mums to upload the new chapter but it's nothing I can do on a regular basis so I don't know when I will be able to update again. SORRY!

And of course I can't thank each and everyone in person now and reply to the PM'S! I am so so sorry. As you all know I appreciate your comments so much. You make me really happy! Hope to hear from you guys soon.

Oh and I remember someone asking for my name on Twitter. It's TherealRyina

Hope to meet you there :-)

 **Chapter 11 – Just kids**

Danny followed the armed boy outside, not knowing what was going on.

"Upstairs. Now!" The boy ordered and Danny looked up the staircase.

"How am I supposed to get up there with my hip?" He asked trying his best to ignore the weapon that was still pointing at him.

"I don't care."

"Come on, you have a gun pointing at me, at least free my hands so I can use the banister to get upstairs. Otherwise I will not be able to make it." Danny said while Kara switched channels immediately.

"Vulture Team come in." She said still listening to Danny's conversation on the other earphones. "Vulture Team." Tom answered.

"Something is going on iside. They are bringing Lieutenant Green upstairs at gun point." Kara said quickly.

"Alright, we are ready." Tom answered getting in position with Tex in chase things would go south inside the house.

"Get his damn hands free." The trigger happy boy Danny had never seen before ordered in Simon's direction while Danny grabbed the banister and made his way upstairs painfully slow. The upper floor was much better furnished and as Danny had supposed it was where Joshua was staying. He was already waiting for Danny in a large room, that was full of technical equipment.

"What have you done to the Ramsey's?"

"As I said we sank them. They fired, we fired back, end of story."

"You said you can prove it."

"I can. Or better the crew and Captain of the Nathan James can."

"Telephones and mobiles are not working. So how can you get in contact with them?"

"I am pretty sure your people got my radio. I can try to reach them. I think I am still in range." "Simon, go get that radio. Now.", Joshua ordered while the small guy escaped the room.

"XO, they are getting Lieutenant Greens radio. Seems like they want to contact us to get some proof on the Ramsey's.", Kara said getting the XO to smile.

"Very good." He said.

"Vulture, Cobra, back to Channel 1, we will get company soon." XO said and smiled as the radio came to live about 5 minutes later.  
"Nathan James?" A voice came in. XO already knew that it was Joshua speaking.

"This is Tom Chandler, Captain of the USS Nathan James. Who am I speaking with?"

"You can call me Joshua."

"Joshua. My name is Tom. I assume as you got one of our radios you got one of my man, Lieutenant Green, with you."

"Smart Captain."

"Can I talk to him?"

"No tricks here."

"I just need to know that my Lieutenant is alright."

"No tricks or codes or any shit like that. Just tell them you are okay." Joshua said before Danny's voice came over the radio.

"Captain I can assure you that I am alright." Danny said.

"That's good to hear. Joshua you know it's a crime to hold a Navy soldier hostage against his clear will, right?"

"Oh come on. We live in a world without rules now Captain. Just be glad your crew is still wticking in with you."

"I am." Tom answered looking over at Tex. The kid was smarter then they had thought at first. "Your good soldier here is telling me that you sank the submarine.", The boys continued.

"Yes we did. With both Ramsey brothers and the whole crew on board. I guess you got your instructions from the Ramsey's as it could have just been them faking a lab and leading us directly towards it."

"I want you to prove that you sank them."

"Oh that's not a problem. I will prove it when you let my man go!" Tom said in his well known demanding tone. He was truly a natural born leader.

"No way. You are in no position to make any demands!" The kid shot back.

"Okay, then you will get no material. We can get our man out of there one way or another, it's not like we haven't done that before. Other than that we are not going to make a deal with terrorists and that's what I will consider you." Tom pokerd.

"Alright alright. We will meet at the fake lab in 3 hours. Make sure you bring the videos."

"We will as long as you bring our man along."

"Deal." Joshua said before switching the radio off again.

Danny kept his expression completely blank even if he would have loved to just laugh out loud. This little kid was in no position to not give the Captain whatever he wants. His demanding tone and his way to play tricks out of nowhere was defiantly one of the greatest resources of Captain Chandler.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a second?" Simon asked directly at Joshua. Danny couldn't believe this small kid was calling the other kid "Sir." Joshua nodded and Danny had to smile inwardly for the second time, still hoping that Simon would tell Joshua everything he had just told the little guy. In combination with Captain Chandler being Captain Chandler this would give him even more convenience. Other than that Danny was just glad they where meeting at the fake lab and not at the house. He was too afraid that the kids could get hurt whatever move the Captain was planing on.

"Get Miller and Jeter ready with the equipment. We will split up now. Tex and Taylor are going to stay nearby if anything goes wrong. Get combat ready as soon as we move towards the fake lab." Chandler instructed.

"Yes Sir." Kara convinced, still hoping for everyone's safe return.

"Okay we will get ready here in 2 hours. We will all go! Steve you tell the others, Simon you keep watching Mister Soldier here. And get that damn hands bounded behind his back." Joshua continued to throw orders.

"I can't walk the stairs otherwise." Danny explained.

"Than bound this damn hands as soon as he is downstairs again god damn it. And you." He said, now pointing his finger at Danny.

"You will walk the whole way to the fake lab without a word, you hear me? If you continue complaining about your hip I can promise you I will personally make sure to shatter it into a million pieces so you actually have a reason to wince, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Danny answered before heading back downstairs with Simon. At the end of the staircase he placed his hands behind his back so Simon could bound them again. He didn't want to get the little one in any problems.

"Have you told Joshua what I have told you?" Danny asked as soon as they had returned to his small prison room.

"I told him everything and he is going to think about it."

"I just hope he is not considering any tricks when meeting with the Captain. We are all highly trained soldiers and we have this huge destroyer not to far away, that can easily blow each and everyone and everything up in a matter of seconds." Danny said, seeing Simon swallow hard.

"You better tell that to Joshua too." Danny advised before sliding down the wall again to get into a seated position. He knew that he had to rest before he needed to walk all the way back to the fake lab. Danny laid his head back leaning it against the wall, before he closed his eyes to find some rest and get prepared to whatever would be waiting for him, unarmed and without a vest to shield his vulnerable body from the war outside.

"Move it!" Joshua said as the door busted open again, getting Danny to open his eyes. He had already heard Joshua making his way downstairs but he didn't want to give that away.

"Simon, can you help me up again?" Danny asked, excepting the hand of the small boy. If they would get a baby boy, Danny could imagine him looking exactly like that. The pure thought of it made him swallow. How much this little guy reminded him of himself as a boy...with the small difference that he had only used some sticks to play gun and imagine to be a big hero someday. And all of this happened under the watch of his beloved parents. Danny took in a deep breath before leaning onto Simon to make his way to the hallway.

"Here. You will use this and stop complaining." Joshua said, handing Danny a crutch. At least he had one crutch now to lean onto and didn't need to put his weight onto this kid anymore.

"Thank you." Danny said, relived as his hands got unbound again.

It was just a bunch of kids...unbound a Navy Seal and handing him a crutch...they really had no experience of what they where really capable off. Right now Danny was just glad that he could hold himself upright and followed the group of kids down to where the Captain should already be waiting for them. Danny could just hope they would find a friendly solution. For all of them.

...to be continued!


End file.
